Drabbles of the Wright Family
by UndefeatableEditor13
Summary: Random family moments of Phoenix, Maya, Trucy, and Mia (OC) Wright! [I don't know what else to put here; this is honestly the first time I couldn't come up with a summary.]
1. Welcome Home, Daddy!

Like I already said, I'm a sucker for drabbles, so I present a Narumayo one also! Hoo-rayz! Like my Mitsumei (Edgeziska, whatever you wanna call it) drabbles, this will be multi-chaptered. Please enjoy!

EDIT (5/4/14): Okay, so I kind of lied. Neither of my drabble stories actually focus on the Narumayo or Mitsumei relationship part—they focus on their families. Either way, if the pairing is together, it's still alright, right? :3

* * *

"Hey, I'm home."

"Daddy!" "Daddy!" "Nick!"

Three females (girls, if you will) ran straight for the door the second Phoenix announced his arrival at the cozy house. 18-year-old Trucy and 5-year-old Mia gave their father a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek, and Maya kissed her husband on the lips.

"You know, Maya, the way you said my name made me feel like I had 3 little girls instead of 2 daughters and a wife," Phoenix noted as he hugged the three girls in return for their warm greeting.

She laughed heartily. "Well, Nick, dinner's ready, so come down as quick as possible. I made spaghetti."

Trucy and Mia cheered. "Hooray! Spaghetti!" They ran into the kitchen and sat down at their respective places at the dinner table. Though Trucy and Mia were 13 years apart, they were not that different from each other at all. Both had an adorable personality and flashed their dazzling smiles constantly.

Maya, Trucy, and Mia waited patiently for Phoenix to come down the stairs and join them for dinner. Maya smirked. "Thank goodness you're down here. I was starving to death waiting for you!"

Mia smiled and asked her father how work was that day. "So, Daddy, how was work? Did you do anything interesting today?"

Phoenix smiled knowingly. "Sweetheart, I have one particularly hilarious story for you. Okay, so it started with Apollo..."

For the rest of the dinner period, laughs and more questions were presented as he told the story from start to finish.

_"__...and that's how I found Apollo tied to a tree with no shirt on!"_


	2. The Tale of Edgeworth

OH MY GOD. I haven't updated this thing in a while, huh? I'm sowwy... I was busy... Now that school is starting to end, I can start to focus on my multi-chaptered fics now! Please enjoy drabble number 2.

* * *

Little Mia tugged on her father's jacket. Phoenix looked down from his newspaper and said, "Yes, Mia?"

She said shyly, "Um, Daddy? Could you tell me a story?"

He closed his newspaper and motioned for her to sit on his lap. "Well, sweetheart, what kind of story do you want to hear?" After seeing Mia struggling to climb on his lap, he carried her and placed her there.

"One of your court stories! I wanna hear one about Uncle Edgeworth. Please," she quickly added.

He smiled and started to think. "Okay, I have one."

Mia smiled and got comfortable on Phoenix's lap. She looked up excited as she saw her father dramatically getting ready to tell one of his epic court tales.

He started: "Do you remember watching the Steel Samurai with Mommy? Yeah? Of course you do. Well, I had to defend the Steel Samurai one time! The Steel Samurai was blamed for a crime, and people keep saying that he killed the Evil Magistrate. And not on TV! The Evil Magistrate was actually dead! Everyone believed that the Steel Samurai killed the Evil Magistrate, but I didn't believe that. I believed what the Steel Samurai was saying, and said that he didn't kill him. Your Mommy and I had all kinds of fun investigating and collecting evidence for the trial.

"When it was time for the trial, I was facing your Uncle Edgeworth for the first time in years! I'm pretty sure all of us know that Uncle Edgeworth is a diehard fan of the Steel Samurai, right?"

Mia giggled. "Of course, Daddy! I remember that sometimes Uncle Edgeworth comes over to watch the Steel Samurai with Mommy and me. He'd let me sit on his lap while we watched." She smiled.

Phoenix smiled back. "Well, when Uncle Edgeworth saw that he was prosecuting the Steel Samurai, the whole courtroom could tell that he was freaking out! On the inside, of course."

Mia cut in, "Of course it was on the inside! Uncle Edgeworth always acts really calm and cool!"

He continued: "I could tell that he really wanted to get the Steel Samurai's autograph. I think he held his inner fangirl in during those three days, but at the end of the last day of trial, I saw him and the Steel Samurai behind the courthouse. I saw that Uncle Edgeworth was sneaking an autograph from him. It was hilarious!"

Mia laughed beautifully and gave her father a hug. "Thanks, Daddy! I was just really bored, and Trucy's with Mr. Polly, so I didn't know what to do."

Phoenix returned the hug tightly. "Of course, sweetheart! I love telling stories to my daughter! Now, let's get some food. I'm hungry."

_"How do burgers sound, Mia?_

_Nick, I heard the word 'burgers'; you know you can't keep me away from that offer!"_


	3. Try for Another?

And because of this one chapter, I suddenly had to change the rating to T. Of course; it always ends up like this at some point. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Maya bopped her head in tune to the music playing through her headphones. After cleaning the house the whole day, she finally got a chance to sit down and take a real rest, before getting ready to go to sleep. She had no idea how Phoenix convinced her to become a housewife. Ah, wait—he convinced her, and when he did, out came Mia. But between the Wright residence and Kurain Village, she was secretly glad that she didn't have to add "assistant" to her long list of responsibilities, though sometimes she does drop by to help out. She, sitting up on the bed, closed her eyes in relaxation when some soothing jazz came on.

Next to her, a shirtless Phoenix was getting ready for sleep also. That day's trial had been a particularly stressful one, and he knew that all he needed was a good night's rest. He turned to Maya next to him, who had her eyes closed and her hands rested daintily on her stomach. He stared at her for a little while, and smiled at the thought that they were married. She was absolutely beautiful, and he smiled again at the thought that she was all his.

He leaned closer to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at him sweetly. "Yes, Nick?"

He placed his forehead on hers. "Oh, nothing... I just feel like I'm in the mood for something... yummy."

She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Yummy? Like what?"

He grinned devilishly. "Like dessert."

She smirked playfully. "What kind of dessert?"

He scooted even closer to her. "Something like... the All-Maya Dessert Special."

"...Oh, I see how it is..." Maya purred. "But still—"

"Could we try making a son? I really sort of want one."

"Easy for you to say! You know how hard it was for me to carry around Mia? I don't know if I want another one..."

He whined and pouted, trying to get Maya's attention. "But sweetie, at least you have the experience now! So it would be much easier!" He grinned devilishly again. "Plus, aren't I yummy for you, too?"

She said mockingly, "I suppose I want some dessert, too..."

He smiled and started kissing her passionately.

Maya laughed against his lips. "But, Nick..." She backed off for just a bit. "The kids..."

Phoenix smiled devilishly once again. "Don't worry about them. They won't hear a thing..." He continued to kiss her again.

_"These accursed clothing! Away they go!_

_I agree!"_


End file.
